


Saviour

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Faithless [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Multi, Prostitution, References to Drugs, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: ' “Hey kid,” He said, in a soothing tone completely different to the way he’d spoken to his friend. Andy couldn’t even bring himself to be insulted at being called a kid by a guy who couldn’t be more than a few years older than himself.  “I’m CC, this is Jinxx,” He gestured his friend.  “You mind if we take you home?  The sun’ll be up soon, and we don’t want you to get hurt more.”In the back of his mind, something told him that going home with two random strangers wasn’t a good idea, but the front of his mind hurt too much to form a coherent thought, so he made a pained noise that he hoped conveyed him asking for help. 'The Beginning.





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> I had writers block for my other stories so I opened word and just started typing. This is what happened.

Andy only had a ratty apartment and a beat up motorbike to his name, but he was damn proud of both of them. Even if inside his apartment only housed himself, a threadbare couch, enough kitchenware for maybe three people at a push, and a TV that only sometimes worked. He didn’t even have a bed frame for his mattress, but at least he had sheets. And it was all his. Paid for with his own money that he’d earned himself.  Okay, maybe he’d earned the money in slightly less than legal ways. But it was still his money and he’d earned it.

Andy had been pushed into the drugs industry at a young age. Barely 16, he was forced into it by his dad. Now his dad was gone, dead or missing, and Andy didn’t really have anywhere else to go. He didn’t get all his money from selling drugs. He spent three nights a week turning tricks, a safety net for if he couldn’t make any sales. And his superiors weren’t above making him pay for drugs with his body. The more he got used to it, the less disgusted he felt when it happened.

So Andy sold drugs and whored himself out to make ends meet.

He never expected to amount to anything, and honestly didn’t believe he’d live to see his 28th birthday.

It was late one evening, and Andy was on his way to make a sale. Pre-arranged by one of his dad’s old friends. Apparently a high payer, and a loyal customer. Whatever. Andy had missed his rent the week before, and even a really good deal wouldn’t get him enough, so he’d have to stay out later and hope some business men were bored of their wives.

He stayed in the shadowy area of the ally where he was arranged to meet this guy. His hands felt jittery, and his skin was crawling. It felt as though he were being watched. He glanced around, and, upon seeing nothing or no one of note, lit a cigarette, hoping to calm his nerves.

Andy allowed his eyes to roam around the darkness, looking up only when the light filtering down from the street was blocked.

“Are you Biersack?” Came a voice, masculine, rough.

Andy nodded, stubbing out his cigarette.

“And you have what I’m after?”

Andy nodded again, suddenly incredibly worn out.

The man walked over, getting in Andy’s space. He was tall, but cold, almost unnaturally so, and he smelt of something metallic. One of his hands came to rest on Andy’s waist, and the other slipped into his back pocket, settling over the drugs but staying there. Though it was something he was used too, Andy still felt boxed in, claustrophobic even.

Cool lips settled on his neck, and Andy silently tilted his head back. _The customer is always right_ he thought a little bitterly, but was then distracted by the man placing small bites up his neck. Usually he wouldn’t complain, but it was beginning to hurt a little.

Andy tried to push the man away as the biting became more vicious, only to be frozen in place by the animalistic growl that was ripped from his throat.

Then Andy lost track of things as a searing pain erupted in his neck.

He could feel the blood running down his shoulder, and yet he could still feel the man’s lips on the wound, sharp teeth digging in, tongue lapping up the blood.

Blackness began to cloud his vision, the world around him becoming hazy. The man pulled away, and Andy stumbled, falling to the floor. The last thing he saw before he passed out was red eyes glaring at him.

A thought occurred at the last moment.

The metallic smell must have been blood.

 

###

 

“Jinxx, shit. I think there’s someone here!”

Andy woke up slowly, then all at once.  It was fairly dark, which meant he’d either slept an hour, or 24 hours.  His entire body felt like it was on fire. His skin hurt, his head ached, and his gums felt sore. He opened his eyes and tried to ask what was going on, but all that came out was a feeble, pained whimper.

There was a man crouched in front of him, looking over him with worried, dark eyes. He had a kind looking face, and messy dark hair. He must’ve been the one who had spoken, as he went to speak again, turning his face slightly to the left.

“Jinxx, I mean it. There’s someone here. I think he might be a new born.”

A moment later, another man crouched beside him. He had similar dark eyes as the first man, but his eyes were blue not brown. He also had unruly dark hair, and slightly pointed features.

“He looks hurt,” the guy- Jinxx- said, and the other guy gave him a look that clearly read ‘no shit’, before noticing Andy had his eyes open.

“Hey kid,” He said, in a soothing tone completely different to the way he’d spoken to his friend. Andy couldn’t even bring himself to be insulted at being called a kid by a guy who couldn’t be more than a few years older than himself.  “I’m CC, this is Jinxx,” He gestured his friend.  “You mind if we take you home?  The sun’ll be up soon, and we don’t want you to get hurt more.”

In the back of his mind, something told him that going home with two random strangers wasn’t a good idea, but the front of his mind hurt too much to form a coherent thought, so he made a pained noise that he hoped conveyed him asking for help.

Luckily, the two men seemed to get the idea, as Jinxx carefully lifted him up, letting Andy’s head rest against his shoulder, and they began walking, CC leading the way.

Andy felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness, overwhelmed by the pain coursing through his whole body.  Only when CC opened the door to an apartment block did he start trying to pay attention to their surroundings.

They went up a few floors in the elevator, getting out at the fourth floor, before heading down a dimly lit corridor. CC unlocked a door and let them in. Jinxx carried him through and laid him down on the couch. Andy let out a quiet groan of pain. CC looked concerned, coming over and crouching beside him.

Jinxx spoke up, “Should I tell Ash?”

“Yeah, that’d probably be best. But don’t let him come in yet. I wanna make sure this guy’s okay.”

Andy couldn’t see Jinxx, but he heard the door opening and closing, so he assumed he’d left to speak to the Ash guy.

“Oh, I never asked,” CC said, placing a hand on Andy’s jaw and checking something before pulling away and grabbing the first aid kit he’d gotten when they’d entered. “What’s your name kid?”

“Andy.” He managed, voice hoarse.

“Well Andy, I’ll have you patched up in no time. Then we’ll explain what happened, hopefully we’ll be able to provide some answers.” CC then handed him over what looked like a painkiller, as well as a small, red capsule. “Hold up, I’ll go get you some water.” He said, before standing and heading to what Andy assumed was the kitchen.

Usually Andy could dry swallow pills, but at the moment even just swallowing normal felt like he was swallowing shards of glass, so he was grateful.

CC returned and helped him sit up, before handing him the glass of water. When it became clear that Andy’s hands were too shaky, he also helped him hold the glass and take the two pills. CC then smiled gently.

“You should get some sleep. You’re body will heal itself easier if you sleep.”

Andy nodded, and went to lie back down but CC stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“You can take my bed. I don’t wanna injure you worse by making you sleep on the couch.” CC explained, before helping Andy stand. He held him still as a wave of dizziness crashed over him, before allowing him to lean into his side, guiding him into the bedroom and to the bed.

Andy fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

###

 

When Andy woke up, it took him a moment to remember where he was. He knew the bed he was in didn't belong to him; it was far too comfortable for that. He wasn't in a crappy motel with a client, either. It was far too clean. He could feel the presence of someone else beside him, but they weren't close enough to be touching him.

All of a sudden, the memories came rushing back. The man in the ally, the blood, the pain. The two men helping him.

Jinxx and CC.

Now he remembered.

Andy opened his eyes slowly. All the pain in his body was gone except for the slight ache in his gums, which was confusing but not too bad. He rolled over and came face to face with CC, fast asleep, but he seemed to realize Andy was awake, as he began to slowly wake up.

Andy moved away a little, sitting up and stretching slightly to test the pain. He was hungry, but mostly okay. He also realised that someone- probably CC- had removed his shoes, socks, and jeans, and had given him a pair of pyjama pants. The thought made him a little embarrassed, but CC was kind, so he didn't feel too weird about it. "Hey kid," CC spoke, voice quiet and slightly rough from sleep. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," Andy said, glancing at the window to try and gauge the time of day. The blinds completely covered it, but a small amount of dim light was visible at the top and sides, so he assumed it was either early morning or late evening. "My gums kinda ache, but other than that."

CC nodded, "Yeah, that's pretty normal. Wanna borrow some clothes?" he then asked.

"If you don't mind..."

CC grinned, "of course not!" He then got out of bed and went over to the wardrobe, pulling out a shirt and some jeans. "We're slightly different sizes, but I think these should fit you." He tossed the clothes over. "Bathroom's through there if you wanna shower, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Andy went into the bathroom to shower and get changed, and spent some time looking in the mirror. He looked like the kind of people he sold drugs to. Pale and scruffy, with shadows around his eyes. When he undressed to shower he noticed numerous bruises over his torso, and his ribs, collar bones, and hips bones stuck out a little.

He showered and changed quickly, before heading into the kitchen. CC was humming, stood by the stove. The smell of pancakes was beginning to fill the air. Jinxx and another man were sat at the table chatting, and Jinxx lit up when Andy entered the room.

"Hey Andy!" He grinned.

Andy nodded in greeting, a little intimidated by the new person, but sitting down at the table nonetheless.

Unperturbed by his silence, Jinxx continued. "This is Ashley," he gestured to the other man, "he lives just across the hall. He's real nice once you get past his outer layer of sarcasm and intimidating glares."

Ashley rolled his eyes, but his expression towards Jinxx was fond. "Yeah, sure."

CC came over with a plate full of pancakes, declaring, "help yourselves," before taking his own seat.

Everyone ate in relative silence, occasionally praising CC's cooking.

Andy couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious as he ate, trying to go slow despite being starving. He managed one and a half pancakes before beginning to feel sick, feeling them weigh heavy in his stomach. The new guy- Ashley- gave him a knowing look, but said nothing.

"So, Andy," Jinxx started, once everyone had finished. "I guess there's some stuff you need to know."

"We're not human." CC said. "We're Vampires. And you are as well." There was a pause, presumably for Andy to take in this information. Strangely, he wasn't shocked. Things made sense. The guy biting his neck, the pain after laying outside all day, the ache in his gums.

He simply nodded.

"There's kinda a lot involved, but we'll tell you the basics." Jinxx said, CC nodding in agreement.

"So: You're fangs'll start growing soon. They've probably come in enough for you to feed, but 'cuz you're only a baby they'll only be small. They'll grow as you age, older vampires have larger and scarier fangs. We don't live forever, but we do have extended lives. I'm not quite sure how long," CC looked at the other two, who both shrugged a little, "but it's definitely longer than a human life."

Jinxx continued, "you can go out in the sun, but it'll hurt a lot, particularly when you're younger. That's why you hurt so much after passing out in an only partially shaded area. You have to drink blood maybe once every couple of days while you're young, but as you get older you can usually last longer. I only feed twice a week, and Ashes here only feeds once a week."

"I still feed every couple of days, 'cuz I'm young too, so you're not the only one," CC added, and it was strange, but it made Andy relax a little.

"I think that's the basics. You can probably learn the rest as you go. We're basically nocturnal, so you might have to adjust you're sleeping pattern a bit, but it doesn't matter too much."

CC stood up, "c'mon, let's see if we can get your fangs to show," he said, and Andy followed him back into his room.

 

###

 

“How’re you guys doing?” Jinxx asked, walking into the room where Andy and CC were. CC had his fangs out, and Andy looked a little intimidated.

Andy looked over at Jinxx, “I can’t get my fangs to come out.”

Jinxx nodded, thinking for a moment, “Let me try something,” he said, walking over and holding out his hand to CC. “Bite my wrist.”

A confused look flickered across CC’s features, but then he seemed to catch on, as he sunk his fangs into Jinxx’s arm. Jinxx’s own fangs came out on instinct, and they were a little longer than CC’s. Andy winced a little at the sight, but then the ache in his gums became a pain, and suddenly he had fangs. CC pulled away a little, lapping at the wound to close it before looking over at Andy.

“Aw! You have tiny baby fangs!” CC exclaimed, and then proceeded to put his fingers near Andy’s mouth to poke at the ‘tiny baby fangs’.

Jinxx just shook his head in exasperation, fangs retracted, “CC, may I remind you that you also have fangs that size.”

“No I don’t, I’m 20,” CC bared his fangs in the least threatening way possible.

“You’re still practically a child.”

Andy frowned a little, deciding to voice his confusion. “I don’t get it.”

“Oh!” CC lit up, fangs sliding away. Seriously, he was like a human puppy. “Well, ‘cuz vampires live longer, you’re age starts from when you got turned. Anything below 50 is still pretty much a child. 30 to 50 is like a teenager. I was turned when I was 26, but I’ve only been a vampire for 20 years.”

Jinxx sat down with them, laughing quietly, “He’s basically a toddler. You should see him when we get into arguments with older vamps. They never take him seriously, we have to keep him away.”

“How old are you?” Andy asked, feeling a little anxious to find out.

“I got turned when I was 25, so physically I’m younger than this dork,” he flicked the back of CC’s head, “But I’ve been a vamp for 90 years. That sounds pretty old, but compared to some other vampires, even Ashley or his friend Jake, I’m still fairly young.”

Andy chewed his lip, forgetting his fangs were out and causing it to bleed a little. That just made him hungrier, but he pushed it aside. “How old’s Ashley?”

CC answered this time, “He was turned when he was 27, but he’s now 200. He’s like our grandpa.” CC added, earning another flick to the back of the head from Jinxx.

 

###

 

' _Rough hands over his body, teeth at his neck, the rush of something in his system. Disoriented, pinned down, in no condition to fight for himself. At the mercy of the men using him, abusing him._

_Every few moments, he caught a glimpse of his dad, overseeing the whole thing. He wouldn't let anyone truly harm him, would he? At this point, Andy wasn't so sure. Then he was distracted by someone pressing a pill onto his tongue, forcing him to swallow it, and he lost track of what was going on, other than the fact that it was loud, confusing, and painful...'_

Andy gasped, waking up in a cold sweat. The sheets clung to him, the air felt heavy, and he couldn't breathe. He sat up, trying to get a hold of himself, only to feel hot tears burning beneath his eyelids.

A hand was on his shoulder, and Andy flinched, lashing out.

"Whoa, whoa, Andy, hey, it's just me."

Andy opened his eyes, vision slightly blurry with tears, only to be faced with CC, looking concerned.

"C'mere," CC murmured, gently pulling Andy close, wrapping his arms around him. Andy buried his face in CC's shoulder, trying to hold back his tears, but CC was comforting, and he couldn't.

He cried into his friend’s shoulder, until he eventually got worn out. CC, still being gentle, moved them both so they were lying down.

Andy fell asleep feeling safe.

 

###

 

When Andy woke up, he was by himself in bed, but the space beside him was still warm, indicating that CC hadn’t been gone for long. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, before getting out of bed. He kept his jeans on, but took a different one of CC’s shirt, feeling comforted by just the scent of the other man. He was a little put off by just how well he could smell, and his hearing and sight were a lot better too. Must be another vampire thing.

Andy made his way into the kitchen. Jinxx was the only one in there, but he could hear the shower running, so he assumed that’s where CC was.

“Hey kid,” Jinxx said, sliding over a bowl of cereal. “Sleep well?”

Andy just shrugged, accepting the bowl and sitting down. Jinxx gave him a sympathetic look.

“CC told me you had a nightmare.”

He hesitated slightly, before nodding. “Yeah. I did. It’s okay though...”

“Are you sure? I know how terrifying nightmares can get.”

Andy scowled, “I’ve dealt with it before, I can deal with it again.”

“Hey Andy!” CC came up behind him, ruffling his hair and effectively brightening his mood, just a little.

“Hey C,” He responded quietly, starting to eat his cereal.

CC grinned, “I’m gonna take you out when the sun goes down and show you how to feed. That okay?”

Andy nodded, “Y-yeah, I guess.”

CC took a seat beside him, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to kill anyone. Bite their neck, lick the wound to help it heal, I usually give them a bandanna, it’s cleaner. They won’t remember anything.”

“We usually just pick people up at of clubs, as if we’re looking for a hook-up, then we take them outside, feed, then send them back inside.” Jinxx put in.

“You okay with that?” CC asked.

Andy nodded, looking down. He definitely knew how to entice people. “Yeah. I can do that.”

 

###

 

The bright lights and loud noise brought with them a rush of unpleasant memories, but Andy refused to let it bother him in front of CC.

“Shall I try and get a couple? Then you won’t have to do it by yourself,” CC said, leaning his head over Andy’s shoulder.

“Sure.” He wasn’t really bothered how it went. He was just hungry. He could feel it now, surrounded by all these warm bodies.

CC stepped away from him a little, heading up to the bar, but kept a hand on Andy’s wrist. Andy took a breath, before seamlessly slipping into the mindset he used when stationed on street corners trying to earn that month’s rent. The changed was barely noticeable, and he hoped CC couldn’t tell. It was just a slight alteration to the way he stood, the way he held himself,

Within minutes, a couple approached them. CC looked slightly confused, and gave Andy a look that clearly meant ‘we’ll talk about this later’, before smiling at the pair.

Another minute later, the four of them were outside. CC had clearly done something to make them a little more agreeable to what was going on. It was as if the couple were drugged, and CC’s eyes were sort of glowing, dark red.

CC showed him how to feed, and Andy did as instructed, before tying the bandanna CC gave him around the man’s throat.

They sent the couple back inside, before starting the walk back to what Andy had started to think of as their apartment.

Jinxx said hello as they walked in, but Andy walked straight past him into his room. CC walked in a minute later, sitting next to where Andy was lying face down.

“I noticed you change. When we were at the bar. You changed how you were stood, and how you were acting, and suddenly those people came right over. I know you’re pretty, but you’re not quite that pretty.”

Andy said nothing turning his face away from CC, who just put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not here to judge you. We’ve all done things we’re not proud of.”

Eventually, Andy rolled over, and sat up. “The guy who turned me was there to buy drugs. My... my dad ran this big drug ring. And I took the product to the customer. But I didn’t earn that much money. And then my dad went missing. So... So I-I started turning tricks for money.” The whole time he spoke, Andy wouldn’t meet CC’s eyes.

“You were a prostitute?”

Andy winced a little, but nodded.

“That makes sense. Is this related to what your nightmare was about?”

Andy nodded again. “Yeah. M-My dad would sometimes let higher up dealers have their way with me so that he could pay less for whatever they were selling.”

Suddenly, CC’s arms were around him. “We’re not gonna judge you. But you’re our family now, you’ll never have to do anything like that ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ mastasof-ravenkroft if yo wanna talk.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
